Devices for measuring cardiovascular properties suffer from the problem that the measurement itself may interfere strongly with the state of the subject, thereby leading to erroneous results. For example, current cuff-based methods for obtaining blood pressure measurements may impart a significant physiological impact. In current cuff-based methods, blood pressure measurements are obtained by constricting an artery to the extent that blood flow is completely blocked and then slowly releasing the constriction. Constricting the artery affects pulse pressure propagation and pulse pressure shapes. Further, the diastolic pressure is derived from measurements obtained when the transmural pressure (i.e., pressure difference between the outside and the inside of an artery) is close to zero, which implies those measurements are made under conditions that are far from normal.
In addition, traditional methods based on inflatable cuffs and measurements performed in a clinical environment may have strong psychological effects causing changes in a patient's blood pressure. For example, the psychological effects of being in a clinical environment may cause an elevation in the patient's blood pressure. The phenomenon is commonly called “white coat syndrome” or “white coat hypertension.” In an additional example, a patient's blood pressure may be elevated during normal daily activities but not in a clinical environment. This phenomenon is commonly called “masked hypertension.”
Additionally, blood pressure often exhibits considerable variability over time. Thus, identifying diurnal or other temporal variations in blood pressure may be important for proper diagnosis of various cardiovascular issues, including hypertension. It has also been shown that performing ambulatory blood pressure measurements may be beneficial for improved diagnosis by facilitating measurements over longer time periods and avoiding the psychological effects typical in clinical environments.